Anthony
Prince Anti '''(going by the name '''Anthony on Earth) is the son of Princess Man-die and Prince Mark Chang. He is the second in common of Delta Auxiliary in the Young Blood Alliance. Background Anthony made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode The Amazing Agent Ellis where he is the first to speak up to their leader, Delta when she asked them "why are you here?". Princess Man-die believe the only other way to rule over Yugopotamia was to have a baby with the prince and that would make Mark marry her right away. So, when she finally caught Mark Chang and got the sperm sample from him, she had a baby who look more like his mother than his father. When Man-die came back to Yugopotamia to show off that she has Mark's baby to claim her rulership, King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac said that Mark and her had to be married to rule over the planet. Beyond pissed that her plan didn't work, Princess Man-die went to find Mark, but like always he was 5 steps ahead of her and she couldn't find him again. Back to her home planet she ignored Anti until he was showing some good potential in his lessons. Anti was super happy that his mother was paying attention to him and did everything to show her, he was good enough. Once he was 9, he started hunting for his father since Mark Chang like to explode/hide away from Princess Man-die in different planets/galaxies. Anti would always find his father and capture him, under his mother's orders, but after a day or two he would slip away before Man-die could go to kill him. Anti would often questioning why he couldn't kill his father for her, but that would earn him a piece of candy in the mouth (he can't eat sweets, they hurt him) and her telling him Boudacians are only allowed to kill the people who wrong them or get him to remarry her for his planet. Once he turned 11, he noticed that his mother made her move to own another planet since in Boudacia, royal woman can take over another planet to allow them to spend their reach out in the galaxy. She remarried one of the rulers of Irken Empire allowing her to claim the planet hers. Being that Anti wasn't female and couldn't lay claim to Yugopotamia, he continue hunting for his father and keeping out of the spotlight from his new home. At around 13, he learned his mother had a baby girl which threw him in the 'I don't care' pile of his mother's mind as she put all her energy to create a perfect ruler of the new generation of Boudacians. Sadden by that news, Anti put a great effort into locating his father leading him to get information that said Mark Chang often visits Earth for Timmy Turner, Vicky, and others. Anti knew that his mother saw Earth as a place to either destroy or control, so he told her, his plan to get revenge and his father for her. Man-die allowed it and out he went to try to make his mother proud. On Earth, he wasn't used to all the equality (well as equal as he seen since Boudacia was were women were the superiors) of species and went to study the place since he didn't know when his father comes to visit the area. He had bonded with Benji, Micah, and Ryu which surprised him because he was pretty much taught to dislike men. This caused him to learn about his sexuality and form crushes on said boys. However, war and chaos was what he was raise to believe in and he got onto Young Blood Alliance's radar causing him to join hoping that would also please his mother. Anti would often say his name was "Anthony" to blend in better and unknown to him start anew. Currently, he has found his place in the YBA especially with the Nightmare Triplets (where he might have form more crushes on the brothers of the group); but he often misses his hang outs with Benji, Micah, and Ryu since they are on opposite sides even though he makes conversation to them in battle or whenever he's on break. Personality Anthony is a hard worker with a determination to prove that he's worth something to everyone especially his mother. He's quite patience being a sniper and all, but a bit clueless in some situations if it deals with Earth's sayings or idioms (he's learning). Anti is a hopeful romantic who tries to hide it from the guys, he crushing on since he's not used to these kinds of feelings and doesn't know the best way to express them. And since he's a hopeful romantic (meaning he's more realistic in romance ideas) he'll acknowledge when his crushes are leaning toward other people. He's loyal to the people who he believes are his friends since he didn't have a lot of friends grown up which might be bad because he doesn't like conflict with them. Anti also has a fear of failure and can been seen punishing himself by putting a piece of candy in his mouth for minutes or so. Appearance Anthony is a 5' 8" male alien with mint green skin, red eyes, and tentacle hair (usually in a braid with his sides cut off) that were inherited by his father while his pointy ears, lavender hair color, and body type was from his mother. Since Benji was the one to help him with his sense of style, Anthony is kind of known for dressing like a fashion icon. Usually around base or in causal wear he is seen wearing a purple-pinkish, crop tank top with 공간 (Space) on it, light blue/wash out (jeans) capri pants, white and purple-pinkish tennis shoes, a white cap to protect his hair, and a windbreaker jacket that he never seems to put on his shoulders just his arms. However, in combat he is seen wearing a Greek-style battle armor: Brass breastplate to cover chest only, a purple-pinkish pteruges to his lower thighs, long brass-colored boots and bracers, and a Greek helmet to protect his head since the top of his head is pretty sensitive thanks to his tentacles. He also has a knife on his hip and his quiver on the other. Relationships Queen Man-die They have a rock relationship because the main purpose for having him was to rule over Mark's planet. He tries very hard to please her and to show he's worth something. As Prince Anti spend more time on Earth, he starts questioning the relationship he has with his mother. Mark Chang Anti really hates his father only because his mother hates him with a burning passion. Mark however, thinks whenever they "meet up" Anti loves him dearly especially when Anti shows violence toward him since Yugopotamians love war, disgusting stuff, etc. As Anthony spends more time on Earth, he might actually start to care for his father. Heidie "He-die" Since she's only three years old, Anti can't hate her even though he knows that she is their mother's favorite. He often plays with her whenever no one's around since she's in training to be a warrior of Irken Empire under their mother's orders. Almighty Tallest Red They don't really talk only because Prince Anti is seeing as lesser than the rulers of the empire/kingdom. His stepfather seems to be thrilled that Prince Anti is going to Earth; almost like he knows that he wouldn't come back like the last Ikren that went there and didn't return. Nightmare Triplets He relates with the triplets on finding each other's fathers and often tries to help in any way he can. Savage and Carnage are his favorite to talk to (and crush on) since they seem to have fun, something he's not use to, and with Priss, he respects her sometimes giving her information even before Drake. Adam Lee Since they join Young Blood Alliance at the same time and had a common interest in sketching/drawing, Anti has taken a liking to the plant elemental. Anti is quite interesting in Adam showing him deadly plants (corpse lilies are his favorite) and Anti is turns helps him train (and on some occasions talking to Gigi). Gigi/Victor/Drake Gigi was the one that made him into a K-pop stan; Anti honestly thankful she got him into it since the music the Irken files gave him were horrible. Anthony loves eating with Victor especially with him having a unique taste in "foods" like him and is a fan of his tentacles powers. Anthony questions his relationships with his mother, thanks to the few interactions with Drake and his father, Chase, he has seen and often tries to talk to him understand his conflict. Benji/Micah/Ryu When he first got to Earth, Anthony wasn't apart of the Young Blood Aillance since he was only there to look for his father for his mother. He met Benji who quickly made him actually dress decent because he was wearing rags in Benji's eyes and from there Anthony would go to him for fashion/trending advice. He met Micah and Ryu after a Vanguard League meeting, where he was suppose to talk to Benji. He just enjoyed watching Micah play Splatoon 2 and somehow Micah let him borrow the game as Anthony found Ryu to be a interesting person to argue with even if he didn't understand what it was about all the time. Once they found out about Anthony joining the YBA it seemed like the friendship they build had cracked which is disheartening for Anti. Delta Anti has a great respect for their subgroup leader even calling her Victress, a known title for the most respected woman leaders back on his planet. If she even steps in the room, Anti seems to revert to his train soldier mode and give his full attention. Quotes Mark Chang: My beloved son! Anti: I hate you with everything in my body *glares with dagger by father's throat* Mark Chang: Aww he cares for me so much! ------ Man-die: What is the first rule of Boudacia? Anti: *sniffs* If an enemy crosses you kill them... Man-die: Then kill the beast now! ----- Savage: Come on, Anti have some fun! Anti: I don't even think I know what fun is. Carnage: Whaaat?! Well, you are in for a treat my man! Priss: Good luck, Anthony *snickering* Anti: I think I made a mistake *laughing nervously while being grabbed by them* ---- "How are these squids?" Anthony asked while watching the digital character run into a "Turf War" with a rolling type weapon. "They are kids and squids! That's the whole point of it." Ryu chuckled surprised that Anthony didn't know the simple basics of one of the many games Micah has played on his channel. "But, they don't have...oooh." Anthony stared watching Micah's inkling change into a squid creature as it swam through the ink. "I can see how you think these characters look like me." Trivia * Anthony's main weapon was a long bow, but after an unfortunate event of someone breaking his bow; Lifen has upgraded him to a crossbow. * Anti's arrows can go on fire, have nets, and smalls bombs that he can use if he doesn't want to use his normal arrows. * Anthony's favorite music is K-Pop and listens mainly to Taeyang, EXO, and a some BTS. Gigi has shown him the light on what real music is and Anti is starting to become obsessed with it; so much so that the group has labelled him as a K-pop Stan. * Splatoon (2) is one of his favorite game(s) thanks to Micah letting him "have" it (he basically hasn't given it back). Anthony has gotten into the game so much it wouldn't be unheard of him play the game on base or collection a few figures in his spaceship. * Sweets can burn him, but not as bad like his father; because of this and being half Yugopotamian, Anti can be uncertain on what he can and can't do if he hasn't tried it yet. * If you don't see Anthony taking notes of Earth/Earthlings (boys), he would usually be drawing or sketching scenes or random people in his notebook. He finds sketching on his friends to be the most fun and he's pretty good at it. * Close combat isn't his speciality, but if someone does get close to him or he runs out of arrows, he will use his bow as a blunt weapon to keep others at bay until he can use his dagger to kill or hurt someone. * Because he has tiny feet and ankles, he can be pretty silence which is good for him being a sniper and all. * Since Anthony is part Yugopotamian his body can be quite flexible without even trying and his tentacles can act like his hands. * Anthony would deny his feelings for his crushes if anyone asked (besides Adam). * Anthony has a weak spot on his head thanks to his tentacles being there. * Anthony has a type: Beefy bad boys * He would totally be the Boys meme * Goody-II-Shoeshad actually based him off of Splatoon 2 and her favorite Overwatch character: Hanzo Shimada. Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:16 years old Category:Delta Auxiliary Category:Next Gen Category:Characters Category:Royalty